Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro
'''Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro '''is a 1976 animated film, directed by Don Bluth, and distributed by Activision Blizzard in the US, and Hasbros Studios overseas. On pliocenic Earth, the heroic Skylanders and the evil Changelings battle for survival against each other and against a violent planet. The film stars Justin Long, Ashley Tisdale, Jonathan Banks, Greg Ellis, Bobcat Goldthwait, Michelle Creber, Claire Corlett, and Madeleine Peters. Like many other Don Bluth films from the 1990's, this film received generally negative reviews from critics and was a box-office bomb, but recently has gotten a cult following, becoming one of the most popular animated films of all time. Plot The Changelings intercept a mysterious meteor approaching the Earth, and the Skylanders arrive to try and thwart the Changelings' plans. A massive eruption of power during the battle on the meteor breaks out, and the Skylanders become separated from Mane Six, who are monitoring them at base. Unknown to the Skylanders and their pony friends, the Changelings have uncovered Thunderwing, an ancient being that they will use to try to take over the Earth. Some may include having to rescue the kids from the dreaded Changelings. Others may involve having to find pieces of the great and powerful Thunderwing. Eventually though the main rivals of the characters are defeated including Doom Raiders by Team Spyro but Thunderwing is revived by the very end of the chapters. In the end the children are rescued and a final stand off with Queen Chrysalis occurs leading into the battle with Thunderwing to determine the fate of Earth itself. Characters * Spyro the Dragon as Justin Long * Stealth Elf as Ashley Tisdale * Eruptor as Jonathan Banks * Jet Vac as Greg Ellis * Pop Fizz as Bobcat Goldthwait * Apple Bloom as Michelle Creber * Sweetie Belle as Claire Corlett * Scootaloo as Madeleine Peters * Princess Twilight as Tara Strong * Applejack as Ashleigh Ball * Pinkie Pie as Andrea Libman * Rainbow Dash as Ashleigh Ball * Rarity as Tabitha St Germain * Fluttershy as Andrea Libman * Spike as Cathy Weseluck * Queen Chrysalis as Kathleen Barr * Starlight Glimmer as Kelly Sheridan * Discord as John de Lancie * Trixie Lulamoon as Kathleen Barr * Thorax as Kyle Rideout * General Seaspray as Christopher Gaze * Flurry Heart as Tabitha St Germain * Ember as Ali Milner * Prince Rutherford as Garry Chalk * Grampa Gruff as Richard Ian Cox * Thunderwing as Robin Atkin Downes * The Gulper as Jamieson Price * Chompy Mage as Alex Ness * Chef Pepper Jack as John DiMaggio * Dreamcatcher as Parker Posey * Dr. Krankcase as Quinton Flynn * Wolfgang as James Hetfield * Golden Queen as Susan Sarandon * Queen Tirevine as Kristen Schaal Songs * "Soldiers of Fortune" * "Our In Poo on Destiny" - Queen Chrysalis, Changelings * "Ring Little Bells" - Spike, Rarity * "Mane-Iac" - Pop Fizz, Discord * "Pinkie Promise" - Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash * "Stand Up" - Apple Bloom, Eruptor, Trixie Starlight, Thorax, Princess Cadence, Jet Vac, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Ninjini, Ember * "Soldiers of Fortune (End Credits)" Home video Hey, friends! I’m watching ‘The Toys That Made Us’, and in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies episode list there’s a Heroes Creatures toy that turns into a VHS tape at 39:49. Anyone know what it is? Definitely looking to pick one up. Thanks, Y’all!